The Darkness Within: The First Act
by Lady Tavington
Summary: This Lucius fic is long due! Set somewhere between books 5 and 6, Lucius is given the task of convincing the Vampires to join the Dark Lord. RR pls! FIRST ACT FINISHED! HANG ON FOR ACT 2! SOON!
1. Default Chapter

**Disclaimer**: I don't own Lucius Malfoy…but he sure owns me, bwahahahahaha!

**Author's Notes: **Wow.  I haven't written a Lucius fic in a long time.  Wow.  Anyway, okay, here goes.  Thanks to all those who support my fics!  Sarah, my Jason's Angel soulmate and my number one JasonIsaacsFanficFan, I luv ya!  Thanks for all the support, thanks for everything!  I hope we can get together some time, you know…maybe I'll row my boat from here to there so I can bring you over to watch PP with me, harhar!  To Joal, yeah, thanks for also supporting my fics!  (Dear Clark Devlin is doing wonderfully fine in my hands, trust me!)  You're hilarious!  To the Jason's Angels and the Cheeselovers' Guild, this one's for y'all! 

Now for the heavy author's notes.  I have a funny feeling this fic is going to be hell long.  I've put it into what could possibly be 2 or 3 acts long.  The first act, starting with this chapter, is 12 chapters long.  I've finished it on paper already, I'm still working on act 2.  For now, enjoy act 1, scene-I mean, chapter 1.

**Summary: **I really shouldn't put summaries, it's bad for my health!  It spoils stuff!  Anyway, this particular fic takes place somewhere in between books 5 and 6.  Lucius is given the task of negotiating with the Vampires, to try and bring them over to the side of Voldemort, but that would mean he would have to talk with their leader…rated R for…argh, I got nothing.  Oh well.  Just have fun, kids.

THE DARKNESS WITHIN 

**By Lady Tavington**

**ACT 1: THE COMING OF THE DARKNESS**

Chapter 1 

                Lucius Malfoy loathed the dungeons of Malfoy Manor.  It was always so dark and damp.  The place was always crawling with insects and rats.  There was always the eerie sound of dripping, and to that day he didn't know where the dripping sound was coming from.  It echoed off the walls and into the corridors, filling the whole floor with its odious sound.  Lucius drew his cloak around him for protection against the cold that seemed to have been born with the dungeons.  He really did not like the dungeons.

Thankfully, he came to the end of the gods forsaken corridor.  To a normal person (or at least an outsider), it would have seemed that there was no other way to go but back.  But Lucius Malfoy was no ordinary man, and he was going to no ordinary meeting.

He touched the slimy brick wall with a gloved hand.  The wall seemed to ripple like water would, until it became transparent.  It showed a darkly lit hall, where a few other cloaked and hooded figures were discussing a few matters that Lucius could not hear.  At the far end of the hall sat another hooded figure, but none of his features could be clearly seen through his cloak or hood.

Lucius waved a gloved hand across the wall.  "_Open_," he enunciated.  Again, the wall rippled.  Lucius stepped through it. 

He came out into the hall through what was actually a closed door.  Some of the hooded figures that were talking quieted down and turned their attentions to him.  One came up to him rather briskly.  "Finally, you've arrived," the figure said, and Lucius realized it was a woman talking, "What took you?"  Lucius shrugged.  "I thought I'd come in the traditional, non-magic way," he replied as he began to make his way to the throned figure.  "The traditional way?" the woman asked, obviously perplexed.  "Yes," Lucius answered, "Through the door."  The woman snorted and shook her head, laughing as she left Lucius' company.

Lucius came to the figure sitting at the throne.  "It's traditional to open the door first," the throned one hissed (for indeed it was a hiss that came out rather than a human voice).  "Why walk when one can run, I always say," Lucius replied.  The one at the throne chuckled.  "Malfoy," he said, "YOU will forever be my most unconventional and witty follower."  "Thank you, lord Voldemort," Lucius replied, bowing slightly.  But lord Voldemort was not finished.  "Which is why I have chosen you for this task," he continued.

Lucius was deeply grateful, but also deeply confused.  "Task, my lord?" he asked with as much courtesy and respect as he could muster.  "Yes, Malfoy," his master replied, "As you well know, Dumbledore is gathering his army, and so are we.  Your victorious convincing of the giants has led me to believe you are the best man for negotiations.  You have also showed loyalty beyond the call of duty in events of late, and I am very pleased with that.  And lord Voldemort rewards those who please him."

Again, Lucius bowed deeply.  "Thank you, lord Voldemort," he said, but Voldemort put up a hand.  "It will be no easy task," he said, "The spies have found out that there is still one group that we can bring to our side.  However, Dumbledore's Order of The Phoenix has caught on to this group recently.  Your task is to convince them-this still neutral group-to join us."  "And what group would this be, my lord?" Lucius asked.  Voldemort's thin lips cracked into a smile.  "The Vampires," he replied, "Talk to their leader.  She should be sufficient.  But be warned, these Vampires are creatures of strength and power beyond even our own.  Some even have wizard blood in them.  One slip up could mean the end of you."

                "I am honored that you have chosen me, my lord," Lucius said as he once more bowed to his sovereign leader, "And I will do all I can to fulfill my duties."  Voldemort nodded and dismissed him.  Lucius made his way back the way he came in. 


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer:** See chapter 1.

**Author's Notes: **If anyone has reviewed after the first chapter alone, thanks!  You're probably wondering what the hell are dungeons doing in the Malfoy Mansion.  Well, I'd like to think that their family has always been an imposing, threatening family, who once had the power and authority to jail whoever they wanted.  Having dungeons just seemed to make sense to me.  This chapter is a little spicy, and some of you are going to be pelting me afterwards because of the way Lucius is partly portrayed here.  I've made Lucius more than just 3-Dimensional in this fic.  I've made him purely human, one who actually has feelings, someone who actually loves his wife like any good husband would.  It's part of the build-up of the plot, you see.  You'll see it come out more in the following chapters.  For now, enjoy.

ACT 1: THE COMING OF THE DARKNESS 

**CHAPTER 2**

"Long lost words whisper slowly to me 

**Still can't find what keeps me here**

**When all this time, I've been hollow inside**

**I know you're still there…"**

**~Haunted by EVANESCENCE, my favorite band**

Narcissa found her husband poring over maps and books in his study only a few minutes past 9.00 in the evening.  "Darling," she said softly, putting her hands on his shoulders, "still so busy?"  Lucius gave an incoherent affirmative and she began to massage his shoulders.  Lucius seemed to not feel it, for he gave no audible or visible reaction.  "What are you working on?" Narcissa asked him.  Lucius shrugged. "Things for the Ministry," he answered vaguely.

Narcissa tilted her head to the sidte to get a better look at the open book that Lucius was at the moment perusing intently.  "The Ministry needs notes on the _Nosferatu_?" she asked skeptically.  "Rest assured, Narcissa," Lucius replied, the frustration evident in his tone, "that I'm not lying when I say this is all part of my work.  Besides, you know better than to intrude when I am working."  "Can't a wife just be a wife and be worried about her husband?" she asked with obvious indignation.

Lucius set his quill down, closed the book and looked up at her.  As always, her beauty captivated him.  Her beautiful blonde hair fell in peaceful torrents down her shoulders gracefully.  Her pale skin was just as smooth as it had always been, and the flame on the candles danced serenely in her eyes of ice blue.  He could hardly help smiling.

"Come to bed, Lucius," Narcissa invited pleadingly, "The moon is already high."  Lucius stood from his chair and took his wife by the waist as he held her to him.  "Yes, it is," he said, gazing down at her almost uncharacteristically softly, "Why do you have to be so beautiful?"  And with that he kissed her.  He kissed her deeply, passionately, hotly.  He took the whimper that escaped Narcissa's throat as an invitation.   He slid his tongue into her mouth to meet hers.  Narcissa's soft moan deepened as Lucius' hand slipped from her cheek to her breast, and she shivered with arousal.

Lucius lips slid from her mouth to her neck as his hand massaged her breast, bringing the nipple to erectness.  Narcissa's hand tangled in his blonde hair as she pressed him closer.  It was with a growl of pleasure that Lucius plunged his hand down the front of her nightgown and freed her sensitized breast into the charged air around them.  He took the exposed nipple between his lips while he massaged the other until the nipple became as hard as its twin.  He gave the protruding nipple a bite, and Narcissa gasped in painful ecstasy.

His other hand was not idle either.  It slid up her thigh, underneath her gown, inside her silken underwear.  Narcissa's moan was deep as Lucius slid two fingers into her tight channel.  She clung to him needily as his fingers entered and re-entered her with a rhythm.  She gripped at his clothes as if she might rip them.  As his hand thrust faster into her, and his mouth, having worked on both breasts, returned to her neck, Narcissa's hips began to buck in time with his thrusts.  "Harder Lucius…" she groaned, biting on her lip when Lucius obliged.  Lucius muffled his own intoxicated groans against her stomach.

Lucius switched the angle of his thrusts, hitting that spot in her that made her lose every inch of control she had.  She could feel the waves of climax almost upon her.  She gripped at his clothes even tighter, his name escaping her lips on a moan.  She begged him to go faster, to thrust harder into her, to never stop.  And he obliged her, ecstasy getting the better of him.

Narcissa came with a scream that echoed off the walls.  Lucius slowly brought her back down from her exquisite high with gentle kisses.  "Get to bed, Narcissa," he told her, "I'll follow."  Narcissa locked her lips against his once more, then obeyed.

Lucius turned back to his studies as if nothing had happened.  Narcissa had been right.  The moon was indeed already high.  If Lucius' research was true, it was the perfect time for him to do a bit of hunting.

**A/N:** I'd be very happy if you reviewed.  Thanks!


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer:** See Chapter 1.

**Author's Notes:** Thanks to all those who have reviewed!  A few more things to add here.  I've always pictured Lucius' father to be very controlling, and wanted only the best for his sons (yes, I do think Lucius had a brother).  Because he was very controlling and thus very highly respected by his offspring, he got them to do whatever he wanted.  One of these was to have samurai teach them a few tricks of the trade, back when they were kids, before they started schooling at Hogwarts.  That will explain something in this chapter.  Anyway, here's Chapter 3.  Hope you like the fic so far…even if the story hasn't quite come out yet…

ACT 1: THE COMING OF THE DARKNESS CHAPTER 3 "Don't say I'm out of touch 

**with this rampant chaos-your reality**

**I know well what lies beyond my sleeping refuge…"**

**~Imaginary by EVANESCENCE**

Nights in London were always cold, and Lucius, though used to it, didn't like it.  It was obvious to him that to most if not all other people thought he thrived on the cold.  "Goes to show prejudiced people can really be," he muttered to himself vaguely, plunging his free hand into his pocket while the other clutched at his trademark snake cane as he realized he looked vulnerable.  He mentally noted to let himself be distracted again.

He was in one of the darker sides of London.  The streets and allies were littered with pimps and elaborately dressed or totally undressed whores looking for work.  This part of London was alight with the bright electric neon signs of the taverns, pubs and brothels. Some were coming, some were going.  Some were entangled and engaged in their supposed private matters out there for the world to see.

Lucius shut out the calls of the pimps and the invitations of the women.  He gave a tiny, almost invisible shudder.  Even the seediest side of Hogsmeade wasn't as bad as this.  He should know.

But he wasn't here for fun.  He was here because he had business to attend to.  The fun, he was sure, would come later, when he got home.

He entered a small, inconspicuous brothel, deeper into the town.  As he asked for a woman named Lilith, he was only vaguely aware that someone was watching him.  He dismissed it as sleepiness.

He was directed to a room on the upper floor.  He took the key to the room and proceeded upstairs, thinking he was alone.

As Lucius neared his room, which was at the farther, more quiet end of the hall, he heard the footfalls of another person following him.  He could feel the other's gaze on him, and so, he stopped short.  The footsteps stopped as well.  Lucius glanced to his side as if checking if there truly was someone behind him.  Then, he turned swiftly on his heel.  He came face to face with-

No one.  Although he was absolutely sure someone had been marking him, following him.  How else could he explain that feeling he had on his nape, as if someone was watching him? He frowned as he turned to face the door to the room he was to enter, though that ominous feeling did not go away.  He put the key in the lock, turned it, turned the doorknob and stepped inside, closing the door behind him.

Lucius inspected the room quietly, scrutinizing only with his eyes and his judgment every inch of the room.  He felt as if someone was in the room with him, hidden somewhere.  He closed his eyes, shutting out all other sounds other than those in the room.  There were things one only learned by delving away from ordinary magic, things not taught in wizarding schools.  Things not taught by Lord Voldemort, because he did not know.

Lucius recalled the lessons he learned from some Japanese samurai he had once studied under as a boy as his father, Gaius Malfoy, had once insisted.  It took a great amount of will power, and concentration.  That was something he'd always been good at: concentrating.  And when he was deep in thought, it was very rare that he be perturbed.

In his mind, the world was silent.  He was waiting now for any one small sound that should come from his room.  He didn't need much.   Just a shuffle of clothing, a footstep, even an uneven fall of breath.  Any telltale sign that someone else was indeed in this room.

His patience was rewarded.  From somewhere behind him, he heard a low intake of breath.  He put his hand to his cane and drew out the wand which he had concealed in it.  He heard the accompanying exhale, still behind him, and concluded that whoever had followed him had not moved from his or her spot.  Lucius made his move as swiftly as a cat might.  He turned on his heel and had his wand pointed at the intruder's face before one could say "Shit."

The intruder was caught unawares, but not as much as Lucius.  He had expected a man, perhaps an Everlast elf (**A/N:** Think Legolas…), a boggart even.  He hadn't been expecting the pale complexion of the woman's face that he stared into now.

She was only half a foot shorter than he.  Her long straight hair was black as night, and shone even in the light from the lamp above them.  Lucius could tell by her strawberry red eyes that she wasn't human.  Around her neck, she wore a choker necklace.  She had wrapped a cloak of red velvet around her.

When she spoke, she spoke with the voice of a 35 to 40 year old woman, though she looked no less than 25 or 30.  "I gather you are Lucius Malfoy," she said with a beautiful sneer to match her thick Scottish accent.  She flicked his wand away from her face with a nonchalant wave.  She removed her cloak then, revealing a wine red dress, the top barely concealing her breasts.  Her shoulders were bare, and the sleeves started halfway between her elbow and shoulder.  The skirt was free-flowing, and touched the ground.  As a breeze flew into the room, Lucius caught the scent of strawberries in the air around him, and realized it was coming from her.  "We should have a seat," she offered, moving to the bed, "We have much to talk about."

**A/N: **If you have any questions, don't hesitate to ask!  Please review!  Thanks!      


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: **See Chapter 1.

**Author's Notes: **I find explaining stuff about the chapter right before the chapter makes the chapter make more sense.  I'm just going to explain a bit about this new character.  She's a Vampire, and she comes from Lucius' family.  In fact, she's the sister of his great-great grandmother, making her his great-great aunt.  She was the youngest sister, and never really gave birth because she was made a Vampire at a young age, somewhere around 27 or 28, I guess.  Well, yeah, there, I think that's all that needs explaining at the moment.  So, on with the story!  Hope you guys like it so far!  I put a little something of Jason's in this chapter, but Lucius isn't the one who does it.  See if you can spot it.  Oh yeah, this chapter's kind of long, but it's kind of key, so hang in there.

ACT 1: THE COMING OF THE DARKNESS CHAPTER 4 

"**Hunting you I can smell you-alive**

**Your heart pounding in my head…"**

**~Haunted by EVANESCENCE**

Lucius was quite amazed by the audacity of the woman.  She walked in as if someone had died and made her supreme ruler of the world.  Who was she?  Why was she behaving so authoritatively?  How did she know his name?  And why was he so captivated by her?

"Simple," the woman said, and Luicus realized she had read his thoughts, "I am the one you came here for.  My name is Lilith.  Have a seat, Mr Malfoy."  But Lucius did not sit.  He stood quite still, unsure of himself.  "What-" he tried to ask, but the question died on his lips.  "What am I?" Lilith finished for him with a smirk.  "I thought that would have already been obvious.  I am a Vampire.  You're wondering why you seem so familiar with me?  I come from your bloodline, from your family.  I too am a Malfoy.  Funnily enough, I would just happen to be your great-great aunt."

Lucius was not discreet about his being dumbfounded and befuddled.  "So…" he said uncertainly, "You are the one I came to talk with.  I daresay you already know what I am here for."  Lilith nodded as she spread her skirt along the edge of the bed where she now sat.  Lucius bit his lip to stop himself from remarking on her graceful arms.  "You came to ask my people to join the Dark Lord's side in the war,"  Lilith replied, "What of the giants?"  "Oh, we have them," Lucius said, unable to control grimacing, "But we fear by the time the war officially begins there will be too few of them left.  They do fight amongst themselves, and most do die."

Lilith snorted.  "So Dumbledore hasn't been able to convince them," she said, "He's been trying to convince my people to join him.  I believe most of my people are willing to.  It was him, of course, that came up with the potion that allows us Vampires to walk and live in the daylight almost 50 years ago."  "Well, what can you expect?" Lucius retorted, "he acts as a kindred spirit might.  This is exactly what we are here to talk about.  I understand you are the leader of the Vampires."  Lilith shrugged.  "You could say that," she said as a young man entered, carryinga bottle of champagne and a glass.  He laid it on the table beside the door, and tried to leave quickly.  Lucius saw Lilith glance at the door and give a little flick of her head.  The door behind him slammed shut, and the lock closed.  The man tried the door over and over, but it was shut.

"Drink, Mr Malfoy?" Lilith said, suddenly appearing at the table.  Lucius was no longer surprised by this, unlike most people, for he had been around magic all his life.  The young man behind him was panicking to get out now.  He was pounding on the door, yelling in a language that Lucius realized was Filipino.  Lucius turned back to Lilith, who had a seductive smile on her face as she poured champagne into the glass.

Again, Lucius bit at his lip.  He was suddenly finding it hard to remember what he was doing here.  All it took was one look at the provocative figure before him.  She was undeniably beautiful.  He didn't know what it was about her that he found so attractive.  Perhaps it was the way her hair fell about her face.  Or perhaps it was just how gracefully she moved.  Or truly just how desirable she was.

Time seemed to stop as Lilith approached him, offering him the champagne.  The suggestive smile did not leave her face.  "There's only one glass," Lucius breathed.  Lilith laughed a sexy laugh, and Lucius felt a rush of blood to his groin.  "I rarely drink such beverages, if at all," she said in the same quiet tone, "I used to though."  "Interesting," Lucius said, putting the glass to his lips, "I wonder why."  "Wouldn't you like to know," Lilith answered, watching Lucius intently as he drank down the champagne.

The Filipino man was still going on with his hysterics.  Lucius caught the split second that Lilith's left-eye twitched.  She turned to him angrily, irritated.  "_Manahimik ka na nga!_" she shouted, using the man's dialect.  She grabbed him by the throat, and in less than a wink, he limped, dead.  Lilith let him fall to the floor.  "Glad that's over," she said, turning a smile to Lucius, "More champagne?" "I'm fine, thank you," Lucius said, reaching with his arm to put the glass back on the table, if only to have an excuse to touch her.  "Back to business, then," Lilith said, moving away from the table.

"What is it that the Dark Lord expects of my people?" she asked, crossing her arms in front of her.  Lucius' mouth watered at the cleavage that formed in her chest, but he fought down his desire to make her scream for him to give her a straight, proper answer.  "I'm only a messenger, my dear," he answered, "I do not know what exactly it is he wants of you.  It would perhaps be best if you were to talk with him directly."

"You mean to take me to your leader?" Lilith asked, a smile on her lips again as she approached him.  "Of course," Lucius said, as calmly as he could, taking his gloves off to distract him, "He cannot come out into the open, not after what happened in the Department of Mysteries at the Ministry only recently."  "I heard about that," Lilith agreed, "I must admit I'm rather surprised that he managed to escape with his life."  Lucius shrugged.  "Well, he is undoubtedly strong," he answered, "and he knows most if not all forms of magic, and can use most of these forms to his advantage."  _And,_ he thought to himself, _he's dark and dangerous and can gut your desirable body like a fish if you displease him._

"Voldemort sounds deadly," Lilith said, coming very close to Lucius, "and yes, I did just read your thoughts again."  "You've just proven that nowhere is safe and private when it comes to your kind," Lucius replied for lack of anything more sensible to say.  "Mm-hm…" Lilith answered, taking his hand and bringing it closely to her lips, "You find me desirable?"  Lucius had to clear his throat for a while.  "I was merely stating a fact," he replied hoarsely.  Lilith smiled even wider, her fangs coming into view.  "You're sure it wasn't an opinion?" she asked him.  She took his thumb between her lips and sank her fangs into it.  Lucius gasped, but he could not pull his hand away.  Not that he wanted to, really, but he really couldn't.  A wave of incoherent pleasure raced through him as he felt Lilith begin to suck on the bleeding wound.  "It…might have been…an opinion…" Lucius stammered, incredibly amazed and definitely more than a little aroused.

He whimpered at the sensation the touch of her lips to his wound sent coursing through his body.  H struggled to keep a calm countenance for Lilith was watching him heatedly.  Lilith smiled at the suppressed whimper that her preternatural hearing caught.  She let his thumb go and kissed him, quite passionately, on the lips.  Before Lucius could return the kiss, however, she pulled away, and proceeded to whisper in his ear.  "You taste like spices," she breathed, immediately sending a bolt of arousal rushing thorugh to his center.

Lilith stepped back and smiled at him, baring her pearly white fangs.  "Till tomorrow then," she said, picking her cloak up as she went to the door.  "And…what of my offer?" Lucius asked, turning gingerly because he really could not stand up to greet her goodbye…properly.  "Which one?"  Lilith asked suggestively.  "I have but one offer, my lady," Lucius answered, though he was quite sure he knew what she was talking about.  "Well," Lilith replied, "then I was wrong to think you were a separate offer."  She gave him another smile as she wrapped her cloak around her.  She walked close to him again.  "Where do we meet tomorrow?" she asked.  "Anywhere you wish, my lady," Lucius answered, trying his damned best not to jump on her right then and there.  "Your home then," Lilith said with finality.  "Will you find your way?" Lucius asked.  Lilith smirked.  "I always find my way," she said before exiting, "Besides, you aren't hard to spot."  She blew him a kiss, then left.

For a while, Lucius stood staring at the door, absolutely mystified at how entranced he was with his Vampire aunt.  Funny how one person could have such an impact on him.  He was quite amused that he was attracted to her, and, possibly, her to him.  All he'd meant this night was business.  Instead it turned into something much more unforgettable.

He prepared to leave, when he heard Narcissa's distinctive voice scream out his name in anger in his head.  Lucius checked his pocket watch.  10.35 pm.  Narcissa was awake, but she really shouldn't have been.  Lucius chuckled to himself.  Narcissa had always been clingy.  He wrapped his cloak around him and Disapparated back to his manor.

**A/N: **I don't know if any of you care, but that foreign sentence that Lilith uttered a while back in the chapter, "_Manahimik ka na nga!_" is "SHUT UP ALREADY!" in Filipino.  I come from the Philippines, you see, and I thought it clever if she could speak Asian languages…but that's me.  Anyway, please review! Thanks!  The next 11 chapters to follow soon! 


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: **See Chapter 1

**Author's Notes: **Hope you guys liked the first 4 chapters!  I made a mistake in counting in the previous chapter.  I said there were 11 more to go.  I meant to type-get this-8.  Sorry.  Anyway, like I said, Lucius as a "real" person comes out more as the story progresses, and that's basically what's happening here.  Actually, the story could do without this, but I thought it was cute…so, here it is…Warning!  This is a very short chapter!

ACT 1: THE COMING OF THE DARKNESS 

**CHAPTER 5**

**"Hold on to me love**

**You know I can't stay long…"**

**~My Last Breath by EVANESCENCE**

"WHERE HAVE YOU BEEN, LUCIUS MALFOY?!" Narcissa screamed as Lucius reappeared with a crack into the bedroom they shared.  He walked to his bed and fell onto it, facing the ceiling, and gave his wife no answer.  He merely looked up at the ceiling, Lilith still in his thoughts.  "LUCIUS, FOR MERLIN'S SAKE, ANSWER ME!" Narcissa shouted, stomping to the bed.  Lucius just turned and gave her a nonchalantly plain look.  "Work," he said, "Where else did you think?"

Narcissa threw her hands into the air.  "Gods above, Lucius!" she cried, "You could have been practically anywhere!  You could have at least told me you were leaving!  I was sick with worry, Lucius, SICK WITH WORRY!" "I'm touched," Lucius replied flatly, staring back up at the ceiling.  Narcissa moved to slap him, but as her arm came down, Lucius took it, and pulled her to the bed.  He shifted so that he hovered on top of her.  Without a word, he took her lips roughly, and she returned his kiss as such.  She locked him to her by gripping at his head, at his back, at his clothes, anything to keep him pressed against her.

His hands tangled in her hair as he brought the kiss to a slower, more tender pace.  He did love to kiss her.  He relished the sweet taste that was uniquely akin to his wife.  As his tongue entered her mouth to duel with hers, he reveled in the small moan that escaped her throat.  She was breathless when he pulled away.  "I hate it when you do that," she whispered as Lucius smiled down at her.  "Do what?" he asked with mock innocence, "I don't know what you're talking about?" "Lucius, you know I am at your mercy when you kiss me like that," Narcissa answered.  "I do," Lucius said, "So?" "So, now, I'm going to 'forget' to be mad at you, just because you kissed me like that," Narcissa replied, "Just don't worry me like that again." "I'll try," said Lucius, "If you could just help me with a _huge_ problem…" Narcissa gave him a knowing smile.  "I think I can remedy that," she answered, and proceeded to rid him of his clothes.

**A/N:** I told you it was going to be short!  Anyway, on to the next chapter!


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: **See Chapter 1.

**Author's Notes: **Not much to tell about here…thanks to all those who reviewed!  Hope you guys are liking the fic so far!  This one's going to be relatively longer than the previous chapter, but the following chapter will be really short.  On paper, it's just one paragraph.  Anyway, enjoy.

ACT 1: THE COMING OF THE DARKNESS 

**CHAPTER 6**

**"I'm frightened by what I see**

**But somehow I know there's much more to come**

**Immobilized…"**

**Whisper by EVANESCENCE**

Lucius headed off to his work at the Ministry of Magic early the next morning.  In his carriage he arranged his papers and the sack of Galleons he would be 'donating' to St. Mungo's for the month.  He sneered as he recounted the Galleons.  Every month his family donated generous amounts to the wizard hospital, but he was quite sure that only a third of the general amount ever really went into the hospital's funds.  He had a funny feeling he knew where the rest went.

At the Ministry building, he proceeded directly to the office of the Minister of Magic.  He didn't like the long lines at the Donations department.  It was crowded with people trying to suck up to the important people such as himself.  Besides, it was much too long and tedious a process.  Why go through the foot when one could go straight to the head?

The Minister's door was locked when Lucius arrived.  Lucius rolled his eyes.  It was so typcal of the Minister to forget he had a meeting with Lucius.  He was probably in there, talking to someone else.  Despite himself, Lucius knocked on the door.  He could hear the muffled voices of the Minister and a vaguely familiar female talking.  A few seconds later, the door swung open.

Lucius' breath caught in his throat.  Standing beside a very animatedly talking Minister Fudge was a woman with pale skin, red eyes and startlingly straight midnight black hair.  Her eyes immediately shifted to Lucius, and her full red lips cracked into a smirk.  Lucius acknowledged her presence with a small nod of greeting, quite unable to speak.  Again, he was too taken by her preternatural beauty and presence to think coherently.

Minister Fudge must have noticed Lilith looking at Lucius, for he quickly apologized.  "Lucius, this is Lilith Malfoy," he announced, "Lilith, this is Lucius Malfoy, one of our most generous donors, and quite the hard-worker."  "We've met," Lilith replied as if the previous night had not taken place.  She extended her hand towards Lucius, who almost forgot to shake it.  "You have?" Fudge asked.  "We're family," Lucius replied, understanding that their meeting was to be kept secret from the Minister's ears, "Though our relationship is somewhat…distant."  "I expect it would be," Fudge answered with a laugh, "She's a vampire, after all."  "Yes," Lucius answered, "How could I forget?" "What is it that you came to me for, Lucius?" Fudge asked, oblivious to the fact that Lucius and Lilith were still gazing at each other.  "To discuss this month's donations, Fudge," answered Lucius, "Surely you have not forgotten that today marks our monthly appointment regarding each month's donations."  Fudge gave an apologetic laugh.  "Oh yes, yes, I am sorry, Lucius," he said, "It slipped my mind when Lilith came in to talk."

Lucius felt a sharp pang of jealousy towards Fudge.  He had believed Lilith's attention-all of it-was his, and his alone.  He raised an eyebrow at Lilith, who shrugged innocently.  "She has that effect on people," Lucius said to Fudge, his lips barely moving.  "You wouldn't mind if I postpone our meeting until tomorrow, do you, Lucius?" Fudge asked politely.  It was only then that Lucius looked at the Minister.  "Actually, I do," he said darkly, "I am a very busy man, Minister.  It is not easy to stay out of Azkaban when everyone thinks I deserve to rot in it."  "Oh, poppycock, Lucius!" Fudge contradicted, "Not everyone thinks you deserve prison!  I, for on, was rather surprised that you ended up in Azkaban at all!"  Lucius turned his arched eyebrow at Fudge.  "Were you now?" he said in a quiet, dangerous voice.  He heard the Minister swallow as he looked away from Lucius' threatening glare.  "Well, I really must be going," Fudge stuttered, "I have another meeting to attend to.  I shall take my leave of you, then.  Good morning, Lucius, Ms Lilith."  And with a nod, he hurried away, leaving Lucius and Lilith on their own.


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: **See Chapter 1.

**Author's Notes: **This chapter mainly consists of Lucius and Lilith making their way to Lucius' office.  That's why it's so short.  Please review.  Thanks.

ACT 1: THE COMING OF THE DARKNESS 

**CHAPTER 7**

**"Perfect by nature**

**Icons of self indulgence**

**Just what we all need**

**More lies…"**

**~Everybody's Fool by EVANESCENCE**

For a while, Lucius and Lilith stood staring at each other, the former angry, the latter smirking.  "You had business with the Minister?" Lucius asked in a quiet tone.  "I'm sorry to have taken up your time with him, but I had really intended to," Lilith said simply, gesturing towards the now empty office of the Minister, "Why don't you leave your donations on the Minister's table so we can proceed to your office?  We can talk there."  Lucius did not move.  "Talk?" he repeated.  Lilith nodded.  "I need the time to talk with you without interruption," she answered, her face and tone serious, "If the Minister were to be kept occupied, then I can be assured of getting what I want."  Again, she extended a hand towards the door.  "Please," she said.  Lucius studied her for a while.  She hardly looked as if the matter was urgent, but she did sound it.  "Why should I trust someone who displays the fact that she has a hidden agenda?" he asked.  "Because that someone may just keep you alive," Lilith answered, stepping closer to him and dropping voice her to barely above a whisper, "Unless, of course, you want to suffer Voldemort's wrath."  Lucius took a deep breath, unconsciously breathing in Lilith's strawberry scent.  He strode up to Fudge's desk, put the donations with its distributions on it, and walked briskly back to Lilith.  He offered her an arm, and she took it graciously, her face stretching into a seductive smile.  "This better be good," Lucius threatened, though he knew in the back of his head that he could not bring himself to intentionally hurt her.  "Oh, it is," Lilith replied as they began to make their way towards his office, "Trust me."

**A/N: **Told ya it was short…On to the next chapter!


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer: **See Chapter 1.

**Author's Notes: **Yay!  Now I get to type up my favorite chapter thus far!  This one's pretty long, I'd say it's probably the longest in the ACT 1.  Anyway, what happens here is Lucius and Lilith are almost caught in a near-compromising bordering on embarrassing moment by Narcissa, and Narcissa gets all emotional about it.  Enjoy. Oh, by the way,  I realized I didn't explain what Lucius is doing outside of Azkaban.  Well, I'd like to think Narcissa had something to do with it.  Bail, I guess…he got cleared of all charges…I dunno. Something like that…

ACT 1: THE COMING OF THE DARKNESS 

**CHAPTER 8**

"Now I will tell you what I've done for you 

**50 000 tears I've cried**

**Screaming, deceiving and bleeding for you**

**And you still won't hear me…"**

**~Going Under by EVANESCENCE**

The way to Lucius' office was tread in silence.  They could not discuss in the corridors, in case someone might overhear them.  Lilith wasted no time at all once they were in Lucius' rather wide office.  She made her way across the room to half-sit on the edge of his table while Lucius locked the door.  "Start talking," Lucius said, taking his cloak off and hanging it on its stand.  Lilith gave him a coy smile.

"I have decided to join Voldemort's side," she announced, watching as Lucius thrust his cane into its holder which accompanied the coat stand.  "You alone?" he asked after a while, "You wouldn't happen to have your own private army, would you?"  "You didn't let me finish," Lilith answered, brushing some hair from her face, "I have decided, and a group of my people have joined me in my decision.  I can offer your master an army of 250 trained and skilled Vampire warriors, the best we have.  My consort, however, has decided to take the others and offer their help to Dumbledore."

Lucius sat at his desk, Lilith's back to him.  He propped an elbow on his table in concentration.  "An army of 250," he repeated slowly, "For Lord Voldemort…the others shall join Dumbledore…" Then, something clicked into place in his mind.  He banged his palms down on his table.  "You have a _consort_?!" he fumed, unable to control injecting some jealousy into his tone.

Lilith looked over her shoulder at him with a naughty smirk.  "Of course," she answered in her Scottish brogue, "I am my people's leader.  A queen of sorts.  It would make sense that I have a consort."  Lucius sank back into his chair, feeling more and more jealous and possessive by the second.  "Yes," he swallowed, "Of course.  It is to be expected."

Lilith rose from the table and walked around it to Lucius.  "What's the matter, my darling nephew?" she asked in a quiet voice, "Jealous?"  Lucius tried his damned best to look incredulous.  "Jealous?" he said in an indignant tone, "_Me_, Lucius Malfoy, _jealous?!_" But Lilith saw right through his disguise.  She put a hand on his cheek, and a thumb on his lips.  "Worry not, Lucius," she said, taking her hand away from his cheek to trace a line slowly down the middle of his face with a finger, "Soon he shall be no more."

Intoxicated by her scent and touch, Lucius caved.  He did not bother to fight the urge to close his eyes.  "What happens then?" he asked, nipping at her finger as it came to his lips.  Lilith straddled his lap, watching him with a seductive glint in her eyes.  She could feel his arousal poking against her inner thigh.  She pressed closer to it if only to torture him.  "We will see," she whispered. She leaned in and closed the gap around the waist.  He deepened the gentle but powerfully tantalizing kiss, his desire pulsing against her.  A small sigh escaped his throat at the passion in the kiss.  It was captivating, in more than one way.  For a while he forgot he was married, and had a son, and worked at the Ministry.

This drugged state did not leave him even when Lilith finally pulled away.  "You fed before coming here," Lucius whispered hoarsely.  Lilith smiled.  "How can you tell?" she asked.  "Your skin is warm," Lucius replied before letting his lips make contact with her slender neck.  His thoughts clouded, he kissed at her neck softly, tracing a path to her cleavage.  Lilith clutched him to her chest as he satisfied himself with kissing and sucking at the exposed part of her breasts.  A sigh came forth from Lilith's lips, and Lucius reveled in it.

"Your wife is coming," Lilith said quietly.  "What wife?" Lucius answered, taking her lips with his again. Lilith broke the kiss gently, then with a playful smile, she lifted herself up off his lap and walked to the door.  "This wife," she answered, a split half-second before someone on the outside knocked on the door.

Lucius came crashing back down to the present.  He straightened himself up, and cleared his throat.  "Come in," he called.  The door opened and in came Narcissa, excitement flushing her otherwise pale cheeks.  In her hand she clutched what looked like a letter.  "This came from Kreacher, at Grimmauld Place," she said as she came to his desk, "I think Dumbledore's Order Of The Phoenix is using my cousin's old house as Headquarters.  Kreacher stole this from the Weasleys' room.  It seems that half the European population of Vampires has joined their side."  Lucius caught Lilith's eye and Lilith shrugged.

Narcissa followed the direction of her husband's gaze to Lilith, who she had not seen when she had entered.  She raised an eyebrow at the Vampire, who only smiled sweetly.  "You must be Narcissa Malfoy," she said, extending a hand.  "Yes, I am," Narcissa answered coldly.  "Lucius has told me all about you," Lilith answered as Narcissa shook her hand.  "Funny," Narcissa replied, an eyebrow twitching upward, "He never talks about you."  "Well, we've only just met," Lilith answered, "I'm his great-great aunt."  Narcissa gave her a deliberate once over.  "Aren't you a bit…_young_ to be his great-great aunt?" she asked coolly.

Lucius finally decided to intervene.  "No, she's a Vampire," he said, rising from his seat, "From my family ancestry."  "And the reason why only half of the Vampire population has joined Dumbledore," Lilith added, "I was setting up an appointment with the Lord Voldemort so that I may offer my half to his side."

Narcissa gave Lucius a side-long glance.  "Is that so?" she said.  "I was just about to leave," Lilith said with a slight smile for Lucius, "I have other matters to attend to.  It was a pleasure to meet you, Narcissa.  I will notify you of our next meeting, Lucius."  And she swept gracefully out the door.

Narcissa turned to face Lucius, her face colored by anger.  "Who is she?" she asked him.  "Lucius heaved a great sigh.  "I told you," he said, "her name is Lilith Malfoy, of my family ancestry, she's my great-great aunt, she's a Vampire offering her help."  "Help?" Narcissa said, "By the look on your face it seems she was offering you much more than just help."  "Trust me, Narcissa," Lucius said, turning away, "It was only her help I wanted."  He knew he was lying to his wife, but he felt absolutely no remors.  He walked back to his desk to the letter Kreacher had stolen.  "I have no doubt it was her help that you wanted," he heard Narcissa say, "It is what the help was for that I do doubt."

Lucius knew not how much longer he could keep up pretenses, but he thought that if he was going to be pretending for a long time, then he'd better do it correctly.  "Why?" he half-shouted, "Why must you doubt?"  "You are a man, Lucius," Narcissa replied in a voice almost as loud as his, "And a Malfoy at that."  "Meaning exactly _what_?" Lucius hissed at the implied insult to his family.  "Well, the men in your family have a tendency to stray," said Narcissa, and it was obvious to Lucius that she was picking her words very carefully, "I don't know…I could just be paranoid…Forget I said anything, Lucius."

Narcissa proceeded to the door.  Lucius could only watch her hung head for a while.  "You don't trust me?" he asked her.  Narcissa turned a sad smile to her husband, "I don't know, Lucius, what I should think," Narcissa replied in a tone to match the sorrow etched on her face, "Promise you will at least read the letter." And she left, quietly closing the door behind her.

Lucius looked towards the door for a while, after Narcissa.  He felt only a twinge of guilt.  He knew Narcissa cared for him only too much.  It gave him a sense of authority to know that her affections were all his, and only his, and no one else's.  She was voluntarily subordinate to him because she _loved_ him.  It was this that made him feel guilty.  He was hurting her with his selfishness.  But then she herself had said it.  He was a Malfoy, and Malfoys were innately selfish.  Both he and she would just have to live with that.  _Get a grip on yourself, Lucius_, he thought to himself, _Don't let your weakness come out.  Not now._  He took a deep breath and started to read the letter, so as to make a decision as to what he should do next.

**A/N:** If anybody feels a few people were out of character in this chapter, you're welcome to pelt me.  Last 4 chapters of The First Act coming soon! Hang tight! Ü  


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer:** Please see first chapter…I get so tired of having to write it per chapter…

**Author's Notes: **AKA Author's Apologies.  I have to apologize if you have been waiting at all, reader.  I hate the summers, you see, they make me lazy.  I can't believe how lazy I've been.  Anyway, here it is, chapter 9.  Hope you guys like it.  Oh, those who don't like Lilith…you'll start to hate her even more…I'm already starting to hate her…

ACT 1: THE COMING OF THE DARKNESS 

**CHAPTER 9**

**"Suddenly I know I'm not sleeping**

**Hello I'm still here**

**All that's left of yesterday"**

**~HELLO by EVANESCENCE**

By half past 9.00 that evening, Lucius had already reached a decision.  All that was left was to convey it to Lilith.  Lilith was a creature of the night, and was therefore constantly moving to follow it.  Where she was at the moment, Lucius could not know.  All he knew was that he needed to talk with her.  Perhaps if he stayed awake all night, she would come.

Two hours later, Lilith still had not come, and sleep was starting to take hold of Lucius, even as he sat playing at the piano.  The moon was already high in the sky, and the owls outside the mansion were hooting noisily.  There had already been 2 additions of wood to the fire, but Lilith still had not come.

Lucius was determined to stay awake.  Lilith was bound to show up, he was sure of it.  She must know by now that he needed to have a dialogue with her.  He rose from the piano and moved back into his study, ordering the nearest house-elf to bring him absinthe.

He found his cane propped against the desk in his study just as he had left it.  As he passed by it, he picked it up.  He fell into the cushioned armchair with a sigh of frustration.  How could it have slipped his mind that Lilith was a woman, and that women, for no apparent reason, liked to be "fashionably" late?  Oh, but this was much too late, even for her.  He pulled his wand out from his cane, examined the snakes-head design of it for a while, and then pointed it at the piano.  A beam of glittering blue light shot forth from its tip and hit the piano.  "Play something for me," he said as a house-elf entered his study with a bottle of absinthe and a glass for him.  The piano began to play a melancholic tune as he poured himself some absinthe while the elf scurried away.  "No, no!" Lucius half-roared at the piano, "Something with a little more _bounce_ in it!"  The piano stopped abruptly and then obediently began to play the Eine Kleine.  With another sigh of frustration, Lucius downed the first glass of absinthe in one gulp, and thus he poured himself another…and another…and another…

It was not until the stroke of midnight that Lilith arrived.  The absinthe had lulled Lucius into such a deep sleep that even as the grandfather clock in the hall struck twelve and its _clang_ echoed through the house, he did not stir.  In his sleep, he began to dream, and it was in his dream that he heard Lilith softly calling his name.  He awoke slowly to find her standing over him, a smile on her gentle, coloring face.  "Awake yet, my love?" she asked him softly.  She did not wait for him to reply, and closed the gap between their lips as she kissed him gently, seductively.  She let his hands tangle in her hair as he deepened the kiss.  "Did you miss me?" Lilith said with a smile, pulling away just a little.  "More than you think," Lucius replied, ending his sentence by kissing her again.

"What took you so long?" Lucius asked when they pulled away.  "Does it matter?" Lilith said, moving away from him to the stolen letter on his table, "You've called, I've come." She picked up the letter and began to read it.

"You know I've been wanting to talk to you?" Lucius asked as he, out of habit, poured himself another glass of absinthe.  Lilith gave a snort.  "I can feel you from halfway around the world," she said, "You've decided to let me speak with Voldemort?" "Against my own wishes, yes," Lucius answered, replacing his wand into the cane.  He caught the tiny flicker of a smile at the _whoosh_ing sound of the stick entering its hole.

"Against your wishes?" Lilith asked.  Lucius rose to join her at the table, the cane in one hand, glass of absinthe in the other.  "I won't lie to you, Lilith," he said, "If he doesn't like you, he'll kill you."  Again, Lilith snorted.  "I'm already dead, remember?" she said coyly.  Lucius put the glass of absinthe down on his table.  "Fine," he said then, rubbing at his temple, "Let me rephrase it.  If you displease him, in any way, he'll dispose of you."

Lucius found Lilith's hand climbing slowly up his chest.  "And that is a problem for you?" she asked him quietly.  Lucius swallowed.  "Yes, it is actually," he answered hoarsely.  "Why?" Lilith asked as her fingers climbed his neck ever so slowly.  Lucius cast around for an honest yet misleading answer.  He thought he knew what she was getting at, and much as he liked it, it was becoming an extremely uncomfortable thought.  "Can't a nephew just be a good nephew and worry about his dear aunt?" he answered after a while.  Lilith smirked at him.  "I don't think that's all there is to it, Lucius," she whispered, "I like you, Lucius.  I say it out of all honesty.  You are quite unlike any other man I've ever met.  Your wife is one lucky woman."  And with that she placed a chaste kiss on his cheek.  "Tomorrow then," she said as she pulled away.  With a flash of light and a crack, she was gone.

Lucius breathed out.  Lilith's words stuck to his mind and clung fast to it.  He tried hard to push it away, but he could not.   "Damn," he whispered to himself as he realized that he was being weak.

She had said she liked him.  Here was a good sign, but Lucius knew it had never been safe to assume.  Why in the world would he want to take comfort in such a thought in the first place?  It wasn't as if…

Here his thoughts trailed off.  _This is bad_, he thought to himself, _this is very bad._  It was all of a sudden no wonder to him that he was aching to see her again.  He was past the "enamored" stage.  It wasn't just infatuation anymore, but it wasn't love either.  It was just…somewhere in between.  And he knew exactly what was in between infatuation and love.

Lucius chuckled to himself.  Very rare was it that a woman would have such an effect on him, such power over him.  It was unnerving, yet at the same time all too exquisite.  Not even Narcissa held him in the palm of her hand as Lilith did, and he knew it.

An owl hooted again outside, and Lucius came back to the present.  His eyes fell upon the letter, and reality hit him.  He suddenly realized how completely, utterly wrong the picture was.  He was not to supposed to get involved intimately with Lilith.  It was a rule of negotiations.  No intimate involvements with those he was to negotiate with.  Lilith was just a client.  That was all.  And a distraction.  _A very alluring distraction_, he thought, _but a distraction nonetheless_.  He drained the absinthe from his glass and threw it into the fireplace, where it shattered into the flames.

Tomorrow.  He would deal with it tomorrow.  He headed back to his room, where he fell asleep almost immediately.

**A/N:** I didn't really like this chapter, I know it's total crap.  But if you feel otherwise (which is highly unlikely), then a review might help me feel better about myself…


	10. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer: **I don't like writing disclaimers…I don't own Lucius, or Narcissa, or any other characters in this fic that turns up in the books.  I own Lilith.

**Author's Notes: **Thank God I'm old enough to be disciplined by my boyfriend.  (Ahem…) Thanks, Angel, now I'm not so lazy.  Anyway, thanks to everybody (?) who's reviewed this fic, crappy as I feel it is, it means a lot to me that you think otherwise (at least, I think you think otherwise).  Erm…so…okay, new chapter.  I had a hard time writing this chapter.  You'd have a hard time too, if you wanted to make Lucius and Narcissa all mushy and romantic while keeping Lucius as in-character as possible!  Anyway, this chapter kinda reminds me of a scene from the movie "Vanilla Sky," which I saw days AFTER I wrote this chapter.  What a coincidence.  Well, enjoy.  

ACT 1: THE COMING OF THE DARKNESS 

**CHAPTER 10**

**"I look in the mirror and see your face**

**If I look deep enough**

**So many things inside that are**

**Just like you are taking over"**

**~Taking Over Me by EVANESCENCE**

Lucius awoke to Narcissa waking him gently.  "It's 7.00 in the morning, Lucius," she said, planting a gentle, loving kiss on his temple.  "I fell asleep only 7 hours ago," Lucius protested childishly.  "That's long enough to have a good night's rest," Narcissa chuckled as she rose from the bed, "Besides, Merlin knows you hardly need to sleep that long."  Lucius peered at her out of one eye as she sat at her vanity mirror, brushing her silky blonde hair.

She was beautiful.  She'd always been beautiful for him, even though he initially had not been all that attracted to her.  It had been she who had so willingly offered herself to him.  It had been a chance to good to pass up, besides, both families had approved of the match.  Thus, they were married.  If he had known that he would, within the first two years of their marriage, fall madly in love with her, he felt he would have waited till then to have married her at all.  It was just the kind of man he was.

He finally rose from the bed, and moved behind Narcissa.  He took the brush from her and began to run it through her hair.  He smiled at the small sigh that escaped Narcissa at the subtle show of affection from him.  He did still take some for om of joy in the simple things in life, much as he wouldn't admit it to anyone else in the world other than himself and his wife.  And as he began to plant kisses on her shoulder and neck, he couldn't help loving the tiny goosebumps she got as a reflexive reaction.

"I was dreaming of you last night," he whispered into her hair.  "You use that line on me at least twice a week," Narcissa replied, relaxing into his embrace.  Lucius slid one strap of her sleeping dress down past her shoulder.  "And it always works," he answered, and proceeded to plant more feather-like kisses on her bare skin.  His other arm snaked around her waist and under the hem of her skirt, up her thighs and into the junction between her legs.  Narcissa let out an intoxicated groan as Lucius' fingers stroked her into pure, unadulterated ecstasy, his lips never leaving her skin.  She moaned for more, and cried out when Lucius obliged her by pumping his fingers harder and faster into her.  Her verbal responses began to grow louder with every thrust of his hand, her hips moving to match his ministrations.  Lucius muffled a low and deep growl into her neck, making shivers run down her spine.  When he heard his name pass her lips on a breath, he turned to look at her in the mirror.

Time seemed to slow into a standstill then.  The sky outside darkened, and the air became heavy with the scent of strawberries.  The image in the mirror spun into a blur, and when it came to a stop, Lucius could not pull his eyes from it in disbelief, for it was not Narcissa staring back at him through pleasure-heavy blue eyes.

It was Lilith.

Lilith, with her black as night hair.  Lilith, with her pale, almost porcelain-like skin.  Lilith, with her otherworldly blood-red eyes.

Lucius could not pull his gaze away from the leering reflection, and he could not stop what he was doing either.  "Yes, Lucius…" Lilith's reflection hissed, "Don't stop, Lucius…don't stop…" "What in blazes is going on?" Lucius breathed, but the reflection continued to sneer in taunt.  "This is what you want, isn't it?" said the reflection in Lilith's voice and accent, "This is all you really want…"  The Lilith in the mirror moaned, groaned, growled and whimpered as if Lucius was working her.  "What is going on?" Lucius growled.  The reflection seemed to not have heard.  "What do you want from me, Lucius?" it taunted, "Do you want me to beg, Lucius?" And the reflection began to beg him seductively.  "Yes, Lucius, faster," it cried, "I want it faster, Lucius…and harder…yes, Lucius, make me come for you…"

Lucius seemed to have no control of his body.  His hand jerked faster into the body pressed against him.  He heard the reflection cry out in two voices, Lilith's and Narcissa's.  Narcissa, he held in front of him, but the reflection was Lilith's.  Both women gasped and moaned as Lucius brought seemingly both of them over the edge.  Narcissa came with a scream that must have been heard throughout the mansion, Lilith's voice echoing it.

Then things went back to normal, as if nothing strange had happened.  The sky outside was bright with the sunlight again, and Lucius saw that over an hour had passed.  When he looked in the mirror, it was Narcissa gazing at him with concern in her eyes.

"What is it, Lucius?" she asked, "Are you alright? Is something wrong?"  But Lucius had just realized that Lilith had just been toying with him.  He was too angry to lie.  "Yes," he replied, rage infusing his tone, "Something is very wrong."  He dressed quickly and bounded out the door without another word, ignoring Narcissa's questions.

**A/N: **WHEW!  That's done!  Now to another favorite chapter!  Oh…do review, if you feel like it.  Thanks!      


	11. Chapter 11

**Disclaimer: **No matter what I do, I will never own the HP franchise, and we all know that…I suddenly don't see the point of disclaimers if we all know that!  Sheesh!

**Author's Notes:** I really, really, really like this chapter!  I'm glad that I'm finally able to let you all read it.  There's something about this chapter that I really love, I don't really know what!  Anyway, thanks if you reviewed the previous chapters, whether you liked them or not.  Here's Chapter 11.  Have fun!

ACT 1: THE COMING OF THE DARKNESS 

**CHAPTER 11**

**"I'll give up everything just to find you**

**I have to be with you to live to breathe**

**You're taking over me"**

**~Taking Over Me by EVANESCENCE**

He was no longer surprised that Lilith was waiting for him in his study.  She was dressed quite formally with her unique touch of seductiveness.  In pure white, with a smile that suggested she had just done something fun, she was an immaculate vision, but Lucius, in his anger, saw only a woman he was beginning to hate more than lust after.

Lucius spared her no formal greeting.  He stomped to where she sat and grabbed her by the wrists.  "WHAT DID YOU DO?!" he hollered in her unflinching face, "WHAT IN THE NINE LEVELS OF HELL DID YOU DO?!"  "What you wanted me to," Lilith nonchalantly answered, "I would have thought that was obvious, Lucius.  Did you like it?  Or did your wife give you a tongue-lashing that you've forgotten how much you enjoyed it?  And don't pretend you didn't like it, I know you did.  Just a little taster of what you could have had from the start, if you weren't so afraid to lose the one woman in your life who genuinely cared for you more than your money."

Angered, Lucius flung her down to the floor.  Surprised, it took a while for Lilith to regain her composure.  Lucius did not give her time to get up.  He pinned her down with his body, pinning her hands over her head.  Lilith looked up at him, and for the first time Lucius saw there was a hint of genuine fear in her eyes.  "You've been playing with me, you bitch!" he hissed, "Is that all I am to you?  Your little toy?!  Did you really think I was going to let you get away with that?!  Well, _aunt_, two can play your little game."  "What do you intend to do, Lucius?" Lilith asked authoritatively, for he had addressed her as AUNT, "You know I can hurt you more than you can hurt me."

For a moment, Lucius just looked at her, looked her deep in her eyes.  But just as Lilith thought he would let her go, he said, "You already have."  Then he kissed her, fiercely at first, then gently when she stopped whimpering.  But he pulled away when she began to return his almost uncharacteristically gentle kiss.  "You slut," he said through gritted teeth, "You want this.  You pretend you don't fel it, but you want me like this probably as bad as I want you, don't you?"  When Lilith did not answer, Lucius shouted, "DON'T YOU?!"  "YES!" Lilith shouted back.  Lucius' jaw snapped shut.  He had not expected her to admit it.  "Yes, I want you, Lucius," Lilith continued, "I want you with a carnal want I haven't felt since…since I died and became a vampire.  Haven't you been wondering why I've been spending more time with you than I should be?  I can't stop thinking about you!  I can't stop wanting to be near you!  There! I said it!  Is that what you wanted to hear?!"

Lilith looked away from him, biting her lip.  For only the second time in his life, he felt sorrow for someone other than himself.  It was deep, heavy grief bordering on depression and pity.  He had not expected her to admit it all so readily.  This was not the cold, seemingly unfeeling Lilith he had come to know and lust for in a matter of two days.  He felt sorrow for her, for he could feel her uncertainty, but he could not push away the fact that she was playing with him and enjoying it.  His anger at her was not deterred.

"I shouldn't be feeling this way," he heard her murmur.  When he turned to look at her, he saw she was crying tears of blood and seemed to be quietly refusing to look at him.  "I'm a vampire," she continued sadly, "I should feel only hunger for blood.  I should not feel anything else…" Lucius moved to place a hand on her blood-tear stained cheek, but then she suddenly turned her head so she was looking up at him again.  "What's happening to me, Lucius?" she asked him, her Scottish brogue barely above a whisper, "I don't understand it…gods above and below, what have you done to me, Lucius?"

Before Lucius could give her the scathing answer itching to come out of his throat (he could hardly believe that she was accusing him when it should be the other way around), another voice chimed in, a female's voice, saying, "Wow, Lucius, you almost got me."  Lucius quickly got up off of Lilith and turned to face his angry, livid wife.  "Oh, no, please," Narcissa continued, hurt etched all over her face, "Go ahead, go on and fuck her brains out, don't let me stop you."  Lucius opened his mouth to object, but Narcissa put up her index finger to stop him.  "No," she said with finality, "No words.  I don't want to hear it.  Just take your little vampire whore and get your lecherous ass down to the dungeons.  Something's going on down there, and I know it's got something to do with the both of you."  And with that, she turned on her heel and left, leaving a speechless Lucius and an even more depressed Lilith in her wake.

Behind Lucius, Lilith had picked herself up off the floor, and was now turned away from the door.  Lucius spared her a sidelong glance.  She took his hand in hers.  "I'm sorry," she said quietly, and there was sincerity in her tone, "That should not have happened."  "It's not as simple as that, Lilith," Lucius said contemptuously, and he pulled his hand from hers.

Lucius began to head out the door, but stopped when Lilith did not follow him.  She seemed to be deep in thought when he looked over his shoulder at her.  "I didn't lie to you when I said I liked you," she said to him.  "As you made so very clear only a few minutes ago," Lucius answered coldly, "We'd better head for the dungeons, or I'll lose my head, and the thought of me walking the earth headless is not a particularly refreshing thought."  He straightened himself up, picked up his cane and beckoned for Lilith to follow him out the door.  He swept out, a now clear-faced Lilith in tow.

**A/N: **Oh, yeah, now I know why I love this chapter.  I love it coz of Narcissa.  I never thought I'd ever be able to put the phrase "FUCK HER BRAINS OUT" into a fic, but there you go.  Anyway, one last chapter to go in the first act!  Whoohoo!  Off to the last chapter of ACT 1 then!  Oh, wait, before you go…

 |

 |

 |

See that button?

 |

 |

 |

 V

Press it.

 |

 |

 |

 V


	12. Chapter 12

**Disclaimer: **Don't.  Own.  HP.  Franchise.  I don't know how much clearer that could get.  

**Author's Notes**:  Congratulations, reader!  You are one of the few who read the whole first act to the finish.  Thank you!  Big hugs from me to you!…Fine, I'll throw in a few kisses as well.  Well, here it is, last Chapter of ACT 1.  Hurrah!  It's done!  Right around now, I'm hating Lilith to the hilt, it's a pity I can't kill her off just yet.  Well, read and review, guys!  And thanks again for reading the whole ACT 1!  It means so much to me, thank you.  Oh, I'll ask you to read and review right now, because I put something in the end that would make an A/N look totally uncool…

ACT 1: THE COMING OF THE DARKNESS 

**CHAPTER 12**

**"Look here she comes now**

**Bow down and stare in wonder**

**Oh how they love you**

**No flaws when you're pretending…"**

**~Everybody's Fool by EVANESCENCE**

The dungeons were as dark and damp as the last time Lucius had been in them.  There was still that ominous echo of something dripping.  Their footfalls bounced off the walls, and a few bats squeaked here and there.  Lucius, however, paid them any heed.  He was determined to just get it all over and done with.  The less time he had to spend with his _Aunt_ Lilith, the better, he decided.  

They arrived at the brick wall, and Lucius opened it the way he did only 2 days ago.  He stepped through first, then held out a hand to support Lilith through.  Lilith took it, and gracefully stepped through trying to catch Lucius' eye.  Lucius, however, turned away.  Lilith couldn't handle the tension between them.

"I understand your love for your wife," she whispered as Lucius began to march her up towards Voldemort, who was seated where he usually was, "But understand that these feelings I have for you are just as real."  There was a second's silence between them, then finally Lucius answered, "You are not in love with me, Aunt Lilith.  You are in lust.  That is all."

Lilith had no more time to answer as they had reached the Dark Lord at his throne.  "You are welcome at our gathering, Lady Malfoy," Voldemort greeted in his hiss-like voice.  "And you at ours, Lord Voldemort," Lilith answered, trying not to look so preoccupied and thus untrustworthy.  "You have been informed of the purpose of our meeting by Lucius, I'm sure," Voldemort remarked.  Lucius caught the faint smirk that had formed at the corner of Lilith's mouth, and was sure her answer was not going to be good.  "Lucius has informed me of many things, Lord Voldemort," Lilith replied, "and I must say I'm quite…dissatisfied with your choice of messenger.  Too much play and not enough work on his mind, I'm afraid."

Lucius felt his cane was twice heavier than it should be, and he suddenly wanted to pound the thing onto Lilith's head for her remark.

"Then Lucius has been no less effective with his purpose than usual," Voldemort answered, "I presume you have arrived at a decision."  "Naturally," said Lilith, who had spared Lucius a sidelong glare at Voldemort's defense of him, "My people, those who have wisely decided to remain loyal to me, have given their consent, and we will join you.  But…" and here she trailed off.  

For the second time during that meeting, Lucius wanted to strike her.  He balled his free hand into a fist to prevent himself from doing anything rash.  She was making him look bad, whether she knew it or not, Lucius did not care.  He just wanted to strangle her.

"You have a condition?" Voldemort asked threateningly.  Lilith seemed undeterred.  "If any one, only_ one_, of your Death Eaters harms, in any possible way, one of my Vampires," she said, her chin held high despite the murmuring of the Death Eaters surrounding them, "We _will_ defect.  Without hesitation."

Lucius narrowed his eyes at her.  He had picked on the underlying intent of Lilith's condition, and by the slight smirk she so expertly discreetly gave him, he guessed that that was exactly what she wanted to happen.

Voldemort seemed to ponder on her condition for a while, and once Lucius thought those imposing red eyes of his flicked to him for at least a second.  "A fair compromise," the Dark Lord said at long last, "and not without reason."  This time, Voldemort fully turned his gaze at Lucius, and the latter could not help swallowing for lack of breath.  Then Voldemort fixed his eyes on Lilith once more.  "We are agreed then?" Lilith asked.  A faint smile formed on the Dark Lord's half-hidden face.  "Certainly.  We will meet again for a discussion soon."  Lilith and Lucius bowed low, and they turned to leave, but then Voldemort called Lucius to him.

"She's a clever wench," Voldemort hissed when Lucius was at his throne.  "I'm not so proud to say that it runs in the family, my lord," Lucius answered, glaring at Lilith.  "Watch your step, Malfoy," Voldemort continued in a dangerous tone, "Her people are valuable to us.  Do not do anything I shall make you regret later."

Lucius glared at Lilith's retreating figure.  So Lord Voldemort knew all about her, perhaps more than Lucius could fathom.  _You want to play, Vampire?_ He thought to himself, _Let's play…_

"Swear upon your blood, Lucius," Voldemort said.  Lucius understood only why his master was making him do so.  The Vampires were strong, and fast, and underestimated.  They were probably the most fierce warriors that wizardkind failed to see.  "You have my word, master," Lucius assented, never removing his eyes from Lilith, who was waiting at the portal for him.  And with that, he walked away, and together they returned to the Malfoy Manor, only one thought running through Lucius' mind: _And so it begins…_

END OF ACT 1: THE COMING OF THE DARKNESS COMING VERY SOON: ACT 2: THE WRATH OF THE DARKNESS      


End file.
